The Rowdyruff Boys Viva La Musica
by TheGlassTiger
Summary: when the Powerpuff girls defeat the Rowdyruff boys, someone else manages to revive them before Him does! how does this affect how the rowdyruff boys, The powerpuff girls and townsville? Pairings are reds, greens and blues.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Yo soy TigreVaso! That translates to hello! I am GlassTiger!

This is a new story I'm making. The plot is that instead of Him reviving the rowdyruff boys, someone else does! Now lets summon the characters!

(Picks up spellbook, mutters summoning spell)

(RowdyRuffs, Powerpuff and an unknown woman appear)

Brick: god dammit, not you again!

G.T: don't worry, I'm not going to turn you into demons again…

Rowdyruffs: Whew..

G.T: I'm going to turn you into rockstars!

Everyone except mysterious woman: WHAT?!

G.T: and before I forget, let me introduce you to Mandy-sama, Who throughout the story will either be called Mama, Manager-sama, Mani-sama or Mandy! Now quickly Mandy, before they can get out of this shock! Do the disclaimer!

Mandy: G.T-sama does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ. she does, however, own me.

G.T: Thank you, Mandy! Enjoy the show, kits!

Brick: ROCKSTARS!?

Nobody's POV:

(Scene shows Mandy, standing in an open field with her spellbook and blue red and green clothes in a basket.)

As mandy opened her spellbook, she began to look for the spell she had that was about to be used. She smiled as she found what she was looking for.

Donum vitae ex morte. The spells direct translation was "the gift of life taken from death." Mandy read over the spell once, took out her silver knife and chalk, and knelt to the ground to begin the spell.

She quickly drew a circle with the chalk and sat in the middle of it, kneeling and holding her hands as if she were praying.

" _Mors novis educ me de igne et aqua et terra natis po pueri fortes et bellatores renovarunt. liceat mihi, ut ea figura: quod necesse est eis crescere bonorum cordibus vestris. da mihi filios, caelum et terram, oro te._ _semper erit nomen meum sanguinem et dabo eis."_

Mandy stopped chanting the spell to take her silver knife and cut her palm slightly. She then let three drops of blood fall to the ground in front of her, and them put a bandage on the cut and resumed her chanting.

" _det eis vitam ademit, fortes animas pristina corpora vita potentiam. Et dabo eos in sanguine meo, det mihi in salutem illis mi magicae. nunc peto a te, ut surgant!"_

Mandy flinched as lightning struck directly in front of her, but she did not run. Her children would be confused and scared and they would need someone to talk to. They were probably very unfamiliar with magic, and once they realised they had it, it could scare them so much they might accidently use it, and accidental magic was always catastrophic.

Mandy looked at the crack in the ground. To anyone spying, it looked like lighting had hit the ground and disappeared, but she new better than to think that. Mandy leaned over the crack and waited until she began to see a faint glow.

The lightning she had summoned burst from the crack in the ground with three young boys in tow. They seemed to have lost most of their possessions during the trip to the world of the living, but one of the boys, a tall boy with red hair, was gripping a red cap in his hands like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Mandy simply smiled, and dressed them in the clothes she had brought, then laying them on the grass to let them get some rest from the journey they had just endured.

After that, mandy smiled and looked up to the sky, saying only two words to the gods for granting her wish.

" _Gratias tibi."_

G.T: yay! That was fun! Also, Mandys spell was in latin. Here is the translation.

Death new carry me out of the fire, the water and the power of her child, strong and fit and fierce. Allow me to shape them, it is necessary to grow good hearts. Give me the sky and the earth, please. The name will always be in my blood and I will give them.

May give it to them, deprived them of their life, the life of the mighty men the power of the souls of their former bodies. And I will give them into the blood of my name, he may give them to me for the salvation of magic. Now I ask you to rise.

Thank you.

What Mandys spell means is that she is asking heaven and earth for children of her own. When she puts three drops of blood forward, she gives payment for the lightning to bring her the Rowdyruffs revived. This also means that they gain a little bit of her magic.


	2. Magical Clans!

G.T: Hey Kits! so , the solstice is coming! Sadly, I don't celebrate Christmas like many others do. My family celebrates the 4 days of the solstice, starting on December 21st and lasting till the 25th. It is very fun!

Boomer: what's the solstice?

G.T: The solstice is the start of the coldest days of winter, also the longest winter nights as well.

Boomer: Why would you celebrate that it's super cold and dark?

Mandy: Boomer! That's a very rude thing to say!

G.T: No, it's alright. Boomer, we celebrate the solstice because since ancient times it has represented a time when work is done and we have earned our rest and relaxation, as well as the fact that with no work, we can spend more time as families.

Boomer:...oh… well, can we celebrate with you?

G.T: of course, but right after we finish this chapter, ok?

Boomer: Ok! :)

G.T: Will you please do the disclaimer?

Boomer: My pleasure! G.T-sama does not own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff Boys, She only owns Mama Mandy and the story plot.

G.T: Enjoy!

Bricks POV:

It was cold. So cold, I started to shiver uncontrollably. It wasn't supposed to be cold in hell. So why was I cold?

My half conscious brain determined that either hell hath frozen over and the Powerpuff girls had turned evil, or I was no longer in hell. Both of these things were equally unlikely, so I let my hands touch my surroundings. To my surprise, I found something that there was none of in hell.

Wet grass.

I shot up in panic, struggling to get out of the blanket that had stopped me from feeling the grass before hand. My head filled with questions, the most worrying ones being where my brothers were and what in god's name had happened. I heard someone rush over to me and help me up. I flew into the air to get my bearings and see everything.

Before me was a field of slightly wet grass, and a small section of land that looked lt had been burned by fire. My brothers were asleep and laying to the side of this burnt section of land, right by a small campfire. What interested me most was the woman standing right by the now empty blanket I had slept in, looking up at me calmly. She was about 5 feet and 7 inches tall, with long carrot colored hair tied up in a ponytail. She had two different colored eyes, Blue and green, and was dressed in jeans and a lose shirt with a symbol on that looked like 2 cresent moons with their backs facing a star, trapped inside a circle. The look on her face made it clear that she did not fear me, and this could also make it so she would act with a clear head in front of me, making her dangerous.

I put on my business face and promptly began asking her questions. "Who are you, where am I, and what did you do to my brothers."

She simply giggled and smiled, and calmly answered my questions. "I'm sorry that I panicked you," She replied. "As for your questions, I am Mandy Flinson, descendant of Dragan, the first mage; you are in a field in Washington by Mount Helen; and I just revived you and you brothers to raise you and help you through life."

I nearly fell out of the sky at her words. Self Consciously, I lowered myself down from my spot in the air and landed, dumbfound, In front of this 'Mandy' woman, who had basically just revived us to take care of us and raise us. Why would she do that? How could she do that?

Mandy simply smiled, and offered me a cup of soup, which she had apparently been cooking for me during my silence, and a spoon to eat it with. I shakily returned her smile, took the food and sat down to wait for my brothers to wake up.

\- time skip, courtesy of the Rowdyruff Boys-

It had been three hours and I was starting to nod off, I really don't know how Mandy was still so awake, when I heard the rustle of blankets, and I turned around to investigate. Boomer had managed to wake himself up and sit up to observe his surroundings with wonder. Good, it would be much easier to explain the situation to him than to Butch, who would probably go psycho at the deal I made with Mandy.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _As I sat down and ate my soup, carefully watching my brothers, Mandy began to tell me the story from the start._

" _You see Brick, when I was 15 I found out that I was unable to bear children, and this saddened me. My main goal in life was to build a family and raise and train an heir to my line, so my kind of magic wouldn't die out. As I went deeper into my magical studies of creating my spellbook, I found a spell titled "_ _Donum vitae ex morte." The direct translation is the gift of life taken from death. What the spell did was bring any person or group of people back from the dead, slightly changed. To perform this spell, I had to give some of my blood so you could live again, giving you my powers and my line name. However, the spell has requirements. In order for you to stay alive, I must raise you until you are adults and I must raise you so you and your brothers have mostly pure hearts."_

 _I scowled as I realised what this meant. " By that you mean that we can not do any more crime and we have to be goody two-shoes."_

 _Mandy suddenly had a smirk on her face as she chuckled and said, "I said you had to have mostly pure hearts, and you will be compared to those of my line. This means that though you will have to give up constant crime, you do not have to be a goody two-shoes and give up violence. Once we get back to the compound, you will be put through magic training and many different martial arts training, that is, If you agree to go to school."_

 _I nearly went to rage at her request. "What?! We can't go to school! That place is a fuckin' hellhole!"_

 _Mandy frowned at my reaction. "Watch your language, Brick. And you have the option of being homeschooled as well, so don't complain. All you have to do is agree to these terms and you won't disintegrate due to the spells terms being violated." her eyes softened as she continued. "Once your brothers are awake we leave, alright?" she waited for my response._

 _I sighed, defeated. "Ok."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

I watched as Boomer spotted me and started spouting out questions. After one of my famous looks, he stopped and waited for me to explain. "Ok. Boomer, we were revived by a woman named Mandy who is now our mother and will raise us. If she doesn't, then we will disintegrate. We will be homeschooled and must now give up crime."

Boomer sat and stared at me for a full three minutes before shakily turning to Mandy, saying "Y-you're Mandy?". She nodded, and handed Boomer a cup of soup. He took it and said in a small voice, "Thank you, mama." Mandy blushed and replied, "You're welcome Boomer."

After watching this little moment, I stood up and said a few directions. "Boomer, finish up your soup and help Mama pack up. Butch won't wake up in a while, and I'd like it if he didn't have to wake up to such surprising surroundings, so I'll carry him to the compound. Once you two have finish packing, please lead us to the compound, Mama."

Mandy POV:

I smiled at Brick as he gave out his directions. Already a leader, and he cares very much about his brothers. He will make a great clan leader. That made me nearly freeze. I had completely forgotten about the current clan leader, that bastard Stultus! He would be furious that I had found someone to replace him, and would probably try something horrible! I promptly decided that I would inform Brick of the Stultus problem.

"Brick!" I shouted, and ran up to him as he turned to face me. "We might have a very big problem on our hands." He raised his eyebrows slightly, prompting me to explain. "You know how since I would have been the next in line as clan leader if I wasn't a girl?" He nodded. "Well, when my father died and I had no Heir, clan leadership was given to an idiot named Stultus." "So?" Brick asked calmly. "He will probably try to keep his position despite there now being an Heir, aka You. And he'll most likely try to use violence."

Now understanding the situation, Brick nodded and began to formulate a plan to deal with Stultus as we set off towards the compound.

-time skip brought to you by magic-

Stultus POV:

I had ordered the guards To search for Mandy after she had disappeared from the grounds yesterday. I had to make sure that she wasn't off making trouble for me. I had to keep an eye on her, she was planning something that would most likely be something to get me expelled as clan leader. She had been very mad when the counsel told her that she could not be a clan leader unless she ended up as a reagent, which was unlikely considering she didn't have an Heir. I cackled evilly. There was no way she could kick me of my throne, so why was I worrying?

A guard approached me, saying "Sir, miss Mandy and three unknown boys have appeared at the gate. She is demanding an audience with you and the council." I laughed, and answered, "tomorrow we will gather the counsel for her request." The guard nervously replied, "I think she wants that meeting now, Sir." I frowned, nearly snarling, and spat out, "And what makes you think that?" The guard stepped aside to show Mandy, standing in front of three boys, one with golden hair and blue eyes carrying a pack similar to Mandys, and a redhead with blood red eyes carrying a boy with dark ebony hair.

I narrowed my eyes as Mandy began her little speech. "Good morning Stultus, I am demanding an immediate meeting due to having information that will shake the clan. Bring all the council members." Without waiting for my reply, Mandy marched of to the counsel meeting room, the boys in tow.

I sighed. She had said she had some information of interest, but the only way I would get her to talk was by complying to her wish. So, I sent the guard of to find the other council members.

(In the counsel meeting room)

"Now what is this all about, Mandy?" I asked.

"Yes, why are you calling an emergency meeting?" Said one of the council members.

"And who are those three?" Asked another.

"Enough!" Mandy shouted. The entire council went quiet and waited for her to explain. " Meet Brick, Boomer and Butch, my SONS."

The entire council burst into angry and confused shouts. Then I raised my hand for silence, and the entire room was again silent.

"So you went out and adopted some children in hopes of shaking the council." I stated.

"No. I used Donum vitae ex morte to create my own sons with my blood, line name and magic. These boys are the descendants of Dragan now, and Brick is my Heir. Stultus, you are hereby removed from your position. Until the boys are old enough, I will act as reagent. Guards, please remove Stultus from the premise." She said calmly.

As the Guards came near me, I grew so enraged by Mandys speech that I shot the first spell that came to my mind at her. " Mortis fervore suo!" I screamed, pointing my hands at Mandy as a beam of red and black shot from my fingertips toward her heart. " Lux protegens!" she shouted meeting my blast with a glowing barrier of light. Both disintegrated on impact with an explosion, knocking both Mandy and the guards down. As I turned to run, I was suddenly pinned to a column by the red haired boy, Brick. What he said chilled me to the bone.

"Try to hurt my mother again," He said as his voice turned demonic and a fiery aura started flowing from his eyes, " **and I will end you.** "

He tossed me to the guards and went to check on his mother.

G.T: well that was fun!

Brick: Hell ya, I'm badass!

Butch: Why am I still unconscious?!

G.T: because I'd rather you not destroy your new home.

Butch: eh, makes sense.

G.T: Until next time Kits! Make sure to comment, And happy holidays!

Translations:

Stultus = Idiot In latin

Mortis fervore suo = Raging Death in latin

Lux protegens = Light Protecting in latin


End file.
